


Drenched

by Lilly0



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SMAP
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Rain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: Kimura finds Nakai drenched from the rain.





	

  
“You are catching a cold.”

A jacket gets thrown over his head and covers almost his whole upper body. Nakai coughs slightly, while he tries to push the fabric aside. He throws Kimura a hopefully reproachful glance. “You nuts?”

“Me?” Kimura huffs in what seems to be an annoyed tone, but Nakai knows him well enough to know that it’s not like that at all. That he is just worried. “It’s raining and you are standing outside, happily getting soaked? And I’m the idiot?”

Nakai blinks slightly and tugs at his shirt. Kimura is right, it’s completely soaked. It’s white, and he hasn’t even realized how it got drenched by the rain, sticking to his body, underlining every muscle of his body. It looks like he isn’t even wearing anything. “I see,” he muses thoughtfully.

Kimura chuckles lightly, and when Nakai lifts the jacket a bit, he slips under it. Beneath the jacket it’s dark and humid, the fabric getting soaked by the rain slowly. Kimura’s finger touch Nakai’s sides, while Nakai brushes over Kimura’s naked forearms. They don’t have much time here, but it’s enough for a chaste kiss, Nakai decides when he leans forward into Kimura’s arms.

 

 


End file.
